


Perfect Two

by niccichi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccichi/pseuds/niccichi
Summary: A series of Alastor and Angel Dust's life as husbands.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. In Sickness and In Health

“Al! I’m home!” Angel called out, voice bouncing off the walls of their home. A few months after they officially started dating, Alastor proposed that the two live in the space under the radio tower. The Radio Demon was already living there – only staying at the hotel when necessary – and Angel was quick to agree. As much as he loved the hotel, moving in to Alastor’s space felt like the best course of action.

Charlie was ecstatic and eagerly helped Angel with the move. Vaggie was just relieved to know that the spider wouldn’t harass Husk when boredom took over.

Angel kicked the door closed behind him as he hung his pink trench coat on the coat rack. He was greeted with silence. “Al?”

No response.

“Eh, probably in the kitchen again.” Angel shrugged, taking off his boots before making his way to their kitchen. Sometimes the deer demon wouldn’t respond when he was busy…preparing dinner. But the kitchen was empty.

“Huh…” Angel muttered. He poked his head in every room of their home – the bathroom, the office, the living room – until he heard a hacking cough resound through the hallway. His heartbeat spiked as he rushed to the bedroom. “Hey, Al, you okay in there?”

He burst into the room to see Alastor wrapped in a blanket burrito on their bed. His husband sniffled and rubbed his eyes, his grin significantly subdued. The Radio Demon glanced up and his smile brightened as Angel stepped into the room. “Hello dear-!”

The deer demon sneezed loudly, the sharp, piercing sound of radio feedback resounding throughout their room. He buried himself deeper into his blanket burrito in embarrassment. “I-I’m afraid I’m feeling a bit…under the weather right now.”

“I noticed.” Angel snorted at the sight of only Alastor’s ears poking out of the pile. “I was surprised when I didn’t see ya in the broadcasting room when I came back.” He plopped down next to his husband softly pat where he assumed Alastor’s back would be. “Did ya take your meds?”

Silence.

“Al. You gotta take meds.” Angel rolled his eyes, but grinned with amusement. Alastor would rather die than admit it, but he could act like a child sometimes.

“But it doesn’t taste good.”

“I know it doesn’t. But you gotta.” Angel moved the blanket out of Alastor’s face, taking off his glove to feel Alastor’s forehead. “Holy fuck, you’re hot.”

“Not the time, Angel.”

“Wha-No, not like that!” Angel cackled. “Hold on, I’ll be right back. And let some air in, you’re gonna have a heat stroke in there.” He stood up, unfolding the blanket a little bit from Alastor’s grasp so that he wouldn’t suffocate, and made his way to the kitchen.

Ever since they started dating, Angel had never seen Alastor get sick before. Tired and stressed, yes, but never sick. The spider demon would always be the one to fall ill, and Alastor would always coddle him until he got better. Those would be the few times that Alastor would decide to stay the night in Angel’s room, lightly complaining about the fact that Angel sleeps in ‘a heart-shaped monstrosity of a bed.’ He poured out the cold medication they had on hand and prepared a bowl of water with a face towel, fondly thinking of how Alastor would never stray from Angel’s side when he was sick. How Alastor would run his fingers through his fur as Angel snuggled into him. How Alastor would make some of the best soup Angel had ever tried.

Huh, there’s an idea. Maybe Angel could make some soup for his husband later tonight.

He carried everything (thank Satan he had so many fucking arms) to their bedroom and set it on the nightstand. “Sit up, Al.”

“Noo…”

“I can’t give it to ya when you’re a caterpillar.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Do you want to get better?”

Alastor groaned, reluctantly sitting up and wrapping the blanket closer to his body. His hair was all over the place, and Angel tried so, so hard not the laugh, but a snicker made its way out. Alastor narrowed his eyes at the spider demon.

“I’m laying back down.”

“No, no, wait, sorry babe! It’s just – _heh_ – I’ve never seen your hair look like that before.” Angel handed the small medicine cup to Alastor.

“Quiet, you. I just…didn’t feel the energy to get up at all today.” Alastor eyed the cup before quickly downing the contents, wincing.

“Did ya eat at all today?” Angel helped Alastor lay back down, properly resting his head on his pillow and fixed the blanket. He wet the towel in the bowl of water.

“Only a bit of the leftovers from last night…Couldn’t bring myself to finish it.” Alastor sighed in content as Angel gingerly laid the wet towel across his forehead.

“I can make ya some soup. Arackniss used ta get sick all the fuckin’ time, and Ma taught me how ta make some chicken noodle soup.” Angel made his way to stand up, but Alastor’s hand grabbed onto his wrist. “Al-“

“Please stay a lil’ longer?” Alastor drawled out lazily, tugging Angel’s arm back towards the bed. “I missed ya all day, cher.”

Angel laughed softly, blushing slightly. “I gotta make ya food, babe. You’re gonna starve.”

“My stomach can wait.” Alastor pouted. “Please?”

“Holy shit.” Angel grinned. “Don’t pout at me!”

But Alastor kept pouting, and Angel eventually caved. “Fine. I’ll cuddle for a _little_ bit. But then I gotta get up, okay?”

Alastor hummed drowsily as Angel got under the covers and snuggled up next to his husband. The Radio Demon rested his head on Angel’s chest fluff and wrapped his arms around Angel’s torso. He let out a hum of content as Angel ran his fingers through his hair and readjusted the towel on his forehead.

“Neva’ seen ya like this before…” Angel murmured.

“I don’t like being seen like this. It’s…quite embarrassing.” Alastor responded.

“It ain’t embarrassing. You’re sick, babe. Not much you can do about that.”

“Yes, but…I have a reputation to…uphold.” Alastor sniffled. “I can’t be the…the Radio Demon…like this.”

His voice was beginning to slur, and Angel knew that he was about to fall asleep.

“You’re still the big, bad Radio Demon. Not everyone is invincible, we all got our downtimes.” Angel kissed the top of his head. “You’re cute when you’re sick.”

“I-I’m not.” Alastor huffed, burying his head deeper into Angel’s chest fluff as Angel chuckled softly.

The pair laid in silence, Angel messing with Alastor hair as Alastor’s breathing slowly evened out. The distant sound of car horns filled the dimly lit room, light only coming from the lamp on their nightstand and the red skies outside. Angel listened to the rhythm of his husband’s breathing, one of his hands grasping Alastor’s own resting on Angel’s stomach. He felt his eyelids grow heavier as he rubbed the wedding band on Alastor’s finger.

“Mon ange?”

“Yeah?”

Alastor reached up to softly kiss Angel’s neck. “I love you.”

Angel could feel the deer demon falling sleep, and he could feel himself following him. “I love you too.” He whispered, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep in the warmth of his husband’s embrace.


	2. A Touch, A Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song that's featured in this chapter if you'd like to listen to it as you read! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTWqwSNQCcg&list=PLZKS0Q4No6yzp5k_2MqzvVkavDg3xLcrO&index=12

The soft light of the red skies of Hell seeped into the living room, the distant sounds of chatter from a few demons passing by the Radio Tower. Angel gazed out the window, watching the cars drive by and the demons walking together, alone, as the night dragged on. He had already finished all of the housework, working on them shortly after he arrived home from the studios and waving a hello to Alastor, and was now waiting for said demon to finish up his late night broadcast before settling in for the night.

He didn’t have to wait long, hearing the click of a lock and rustle of clothes announcing his husband’s arrival. The _tap, tap, tap_ of Alastor’s shoes sounded through the home before Alastor poked his head into the living room.

“Good evening, cher.” His usually-menacing smile softened as he made his way over to Angel’s spot – a cushioned nook where he would typically rest or listen to music in while waiting for Alastor to come home.

It was a routine. Angel would come home from the studios, greet his husband, make dinner for himself and bring it up to Alastor, clean up a little bit, and wait for Alastor to come downstairs. And Alastor would always greet him the same way.

Angel swung his legs over to rest on the floor and scooted over so that Alastor could sit next to him. “Hey, babe.”

Alastor kissed his forehead before speaking, “You don’t have to wait for me, you know.”

“I know, don’t really care. It’s more fun doing things when you’re around.” Angel leaned his head against Alastor’s shoulder and closing his eyes, knowing that the deer demon rolled his eyes at him without malice.

The spider heard the distinct sound of radio crackling, opening his eyes to look at the small, red radio resting on the mantle of the fireplace. He noticed Alastor’s index finger tapping against his thigh.

“Charlie recommended a song to me, today. Vaggie showed her a movie from her time and this song played during it. She figured that I would like it, too.” Alastor said softly, as he played the song through the radio and stood up. He held out a hand to Angel. “I hope you’re not too tired to share a dance with me?”

Angel stared at the deer demon’s hand for a moment before grinning and taking it, standing up. “Never too tired.”

The two shared an embrace, Alastor wrapping an arm around Angel’s waist, Angel resting a hand on Alastor’s shoulder and two around Alastor’s waist in return. Their free hands held each other as they fell into a soft sway as the song began.

_City of stars, are you shining just for me?_

“’City of Stars?’” Angel asked.

“Yes. You already knew about it?”

“Yeah. One of my studio buddies used ta play it all the time during her breaks.”

“So I assume you know the lyrics.”

“Kinda.”

A beat of silence passed between them before Alastor started to gently sing.

 _I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_.

Angel laughed. “ _That now, our dreams, they’ve finally come true_.”

The pair continued to sway softly to the song, singing along. At some point, Alastor nudged their foreheads together and rested them against each other as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“ _City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars…”_

“ _You never shined so brightly_.”

The song faded away, but they stayed in their embrace.

“Lovely performance, mon ange.” Alastor whispered.

“Not so bad yourself, hon.” Angel lightly punched Alastor’s arm, grinning. He pulled away, still holding on to Alastor’s hand. “Ready to turn in for the night?”

Angel never thought Alastor shined more than when he looked at Angel with a soft smile that no one but him could see.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never watched la la land in my entire life, nor do i know what it's about, but i fell in love with this song. the romantic duet i desperately needed lmao
> 
> i wanted to write something with my personal headcanon that these dumb boyfriends would dance together or sing together whenever, wherever. alastor is obviously a music guy, angel kind of seems like it too.
> 
> thanks for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> this series is purely husbando radiodust scenarios that i think of when i can't sleep at night. also, i'm extremely sorry about the lack of updates for CHFILWY, hopefully this fluff will make up for it a little bit? inspiration flow has been running dry, so i'm mostly writing these to help get me back on track!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! ❤ feel free to yell at me on tumblr: https://niccichi.tumblr.com/


End file.
